


Fallacy

by shini02



Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shini02/pseuds/shini02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life she has been being guided here, to Collinsport and to Collinwood, to Barnabas and to this cliff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallacy

  
  
She realizes, as witchcraft brings her toward Widow's Peak, that all of her life she has been being guided here. To Collinsport and to Collinwood, to Barnabas and to this cliff.  
  
He wants to save her, but she does not want to be saved. She cannot be saved, because there is nothing in her worth saving. She has never been comfortable in her own skin, and now she understands that is because her skin has always been meant for someone else. This is why Josette has brought her here, like a lamb to the slaughter – but she cannot bring herself to feel wronged or used. Because for the first time in her life, someone she has loved has loved her back, even if it had only been briefly and perhaps a little misguided.  
  
“There is only one way,” she tells him, and she falls without regret against the frigid wind and toward the angry sea. He leaps after her, catches and holds her, sinks his teeth in and then there is nothing. No Victoria Winters and no Maggie Evans.  
  
He is pleading, calling, “Victoria.”  
  
She opens her eyes, and there is only,  
  
“Josette.”


End file.
